Only be pretending
by Chocobo M
Summary: Le passé la hante, inexorablement, alors qu'elle essaie de se rétablir de cette balle reçue en pleine poitrine. Peu à peu, son monde s'effondre. Et la seule certitude qu'elle a, qu'il est là. Fort et inébranlable...
1. Chapter 1

Ils étaient toujours là, dans ce restaurant vide, à attendre. Mr. Beckett lança un énième regard à sa petite Katie avant de regarder la porte. Ils avaient finit par manger, voyant que Johanna n'arriverait pas. Kate s'était dit que sa mère devait avoir été retardé au bureau, comme toujours. Elle n'était pas inquiète. Elle les attendrait à la maison avec des chocolats chauds, pour se faire pardonner de ne pas être voulu. Sa fille la bouderait quelques instants avant de se laisser attendrir. Jim Beckett était plus inquiet que sa fille. Mais il ne lui ferait pas savoir. Sa petite princesse n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Il devait la protéger. C'était son rôle. Il finit par sonner le départ. Régla la note, enfila sa veste, prit le bras de fille pour la conduire à la voiture. Le trajet ce fit dans un silence presque lourd. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de sa fille de rester muette si longtemps. Katherine était plutôt une petite pie pleine d'énergie, qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, qui aimait provoquer. Mais ce soir-là, quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas le moment.

C'était de ses instants où l'on sent que le monde va changer sans savoir le pourquoi de la chose. Elle se sentait anxieuse, sans raison. Elle observait le paysage monotone des rues de New-York par la fenêtre du côté passager de la voiture. Elle connaissait le chemin par cœur. Elle connaissait la ville par cœur. La Grande Pomme l'avait vu naître, l'avait vu grandir. Kate l'avait apprivoisée. Mais cette nuit-là, la ville lui paraissait étrangère. Les lumières de Time Square lui semblaient ternes et sans vie. Le sommet de l'Empire State Building- rouge ce soir là- lui paraissait beaucoup moins impressionnant, les lueurs autours du Lac de Central Park semblaient dénuées de romantisme. Le monde semblait changé, mais elle se doutait que ce n'était que son état d'esprit qui lui donnait cette impression. Cependant, ce soir, elle avait l'impression que la ville lui disait que plus jamais son monde ne serait le même. Elle appuya sa tête sur la vitre froide, tendit la main pour changer la chaîne de la radio. Elton John chantait _Candle in the wind_ d'une voix chargée d'émotion, mais les paroles ne l'atteignirent pas réellement.

Jim Beckett gara la voiture devant l'immeuble où ils vivaient. À peine sortie de la voiture, ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur bras dessus-dessous, silencieux. Kate observait les chiffres lumineux de l'ascenseur qui grimpaient en flèche pour s'arrêter au treizième étage. Une sonnette retendit, les portes s'ouvrirent devant eux et ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir désert menant à la porte de leur foyer. Devant celle-ci, ce tenait un homme vêtue de noir. Il semblait les attendre, patient, froid comme la glace. Il se retourna vers eux en les entendant arriver. Demanda leurs identités… Jim en fit de même, suspicieux, le bras protecteur autour des épaules de sa fille. L'homme déclina son identité, leur mit son badge sous le nez. Kate sentit son cœur s'emballer un peu plus, ses mains devenir un peu plus moites. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

« C'est votre femme, Monsieur Beckett…» Il coula un regard vers la jeune fille, hésita puis enchaîna « Nous l'avons retrouvez dans une ruelle…»

Kate n'entendit pas la suite, juste un bourdonnement sinistre…

…

__Les néons bourdonnent sourdement. Éclairant d'une lumière blanche artificielle les couloirs de la morgue. Elle avait insisté pour venir. Jim n'avait pas voulu. Il avait fini par céder lorsqu'elle avait affirmé qu'elle ne voulait pas rester seule dans l'appartement vide, qu'elle voulait lui dire adieu, elle aussi. Il l'avait regardée longtemps. Sa petite fille n'en était plus une. Ses traits reflétaient un mélange de détermination et de tristesse, mais dans ses yeux, il pouvait y lire ce refus de résignation. Elle ne voulait pas y croire, se refusait à le penser. Lui aussi. Sa femme ne pouvait pas être morte. Il ne voulait pas le croire, il ne pouvait l'accepter. Pourtant, leur présence dans ce lieu ne pouvait dire autre chose. Pour Kate, les secondes s'écoulaient avec la lenteur des jours. Lentement, comme si le temps la narguait. Le Tic-tac de l'horloge suspendue au dessus de la porte peinte en bleue semblait se moquer d'elle, sonnant trop fort dans le silence glaciale du long couloir blanc. Parfois, elle passait devant une salle où des éclats de voix s'élevaient. Sanglots pour la plupart, rarement des rires, des chuchotis timides, comme si personne n'osait briser le silence de mort qui régnait dans ce monde si loin des rues bruyantes de New-York.

Kate se sentait engourdie. Lourde. Son corps réagissait par automatisme, non parce qu'elle le voulait. Elle se retrouva assise sur un banc blanc sans même savoir comment. C'est comme dans ses films, lorsque tout tourne au ralenti sur un fond musical lourd de sens. Sauf que ce n'était pas un film. C'était la réalité. Elle se pinça le bras pour s'assurer qu'elle ne faisait pas un cauchemar, espérant de tout son être de se réveiller en sueur dans son lit, dans sa chambre. Que demain matin, sa mère l'attendrait avec des pancakes ou des gaufres, la maison embaumant le sucre et le café. Aujourd'hui, elle se souvient encore des pensées idiotes qu'elle avait eues à ce moment précis. Qui allait venir avec elle pour choisir sa robe pour le bal de promo? Qui allait venir la chercher après son cours de judo les jeudis soirs? Qui l'aidera à faire ses exposés oraux? Qui lui apprendra à draguer? Qui fera le déjeuné les samedis matins? Et les questions idiotes continuaient ainsi, sans logique.

Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elle était assise là, sans bouger. Elle sentit finalement une main se poser sur son épaule et releva les yeux vers son père qui souriait tristement. Elle sentit ses yeux picotés, une boule naquit dans sa gorge alors que son cœur se brisait.

« Katie…»

« C'est fini, c'est ça?»

Il ne su quoi dire. Quoi répondre. Il se contenta d'hocher légèrement la tête de haut en bas. Une larme solitaire coula sur la joue de sa petite fille et il la serra dans ses bras. Ce soir, il avait perdu sa femme, son amour, son amante, la femme qui partageait sa vie depuis si longtemps. Ce soir, elle avait perdu sa meilleure amie, son ange gardien, la personne qui lui avait tout apprit, qui avait toujours prit soin d'elle. Elle avait perdu sa mère. Elle ne la reverra plus jamais lui sourire, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Plus jamais elle ne lui rappellerait ses jeux de cache-cache où la petite Kate allait se cacher sous son lit en faisait du bruit pour ne pas que sa mère ne l'oublie. Elle se leva, lentement. Traversa le couloir qui lui semblait si large qu'elle cru qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à la porte. Elle la poussa du plat de la main, les battants ne posèrent aucune résistance.

Devant elle, sur la table d'autopsie en inox reposait le corps de sa mère, les yeux fermés, dans un sommeil éternel. Elle s'approcha, hésitante, tremblante. Sa main caressa les cheveux de la morte avec une tendresse inimaginable… Jamais plus elle ne pourrait la toucher, jamais plus elle ne l'entendrait rire, jamais plus elle ne verrait ses yeux poser sur elle. À peine cette pensée l'eu-t-elle effleurée que Johanna Beckett ouvrit les yeux brusquement, attrapant le poignet de sa fille. Cette dernière lâcha un cri effrayé.

« Ne reste pas ici, Katie.»


	2. Chapter 2

La première chose qu'elle capte est le «bip» répétitif du moniteur qu'elle ne peut situer dans l'espace temps. Lointain. À des années lumières d'elle. Il est accompagné d'un autre bruit. Un brouhaha qu'elle ne comprend pas, mais qui est léger. Mais si loin. Elle ne reconnait pas les voix, mais elles lui semblent particulièrement familières. Puis, c'est le goûter qui se met lentement en marche. Emmenant avec lui le goût âcre et métallisée du sang et des médicaments qui polluent sont corps. Lui donnant mal au cœur. Puis, c'est la douleur entêtante dans son abdomen qui se manifeste. Brûlante, flamboyante, intolérable. Il y a aussi celle moins vive dans sa tête, rendant cette dernière lourde. La brûlure dans sa trachée à chaque respiration est également déplaisante. Elle a l'impression que l'air qu'elle aspire est un feu qui brûle à blanc ses voies respiratoires pour exploser dans son abdomen. Son poignet est encore emprisonné entre les doigts glacés et tâchés de sang de sa mère, elle l'aurait juré. Péniblement, elle ouvre les yeux. Aveuglée par la lumière, elle les ferme aussi tôt. N'ose pas reprendre la manœuvre.

« Maman….»

Sa voix lui parvient. Si éloignée. Si rauque. Si basse. Elle ne la reconnait pas. Ce simple mot lui a pompé toute son énergie. Où est-elle? Elle était à la morgue, quelques instants plutôt. Pourquoi se sent-elle aussi mal? Pourquoi a-t-elle mal? Elle ne comprend pas. Une voix douce et chaude s'élève. Mais ce n'est pas celle de sa mère. Elle lui murmure des mots qu'elle ne comprend pas. La voix prend la peine de chuchoter, comme si elle connait la douleur dans sa tête. La main ne lâche pas la sienne. Elle imagine encore une fois les doigts tâchés de sang de sa mère. Mais les doigts sont chauds contre sa peau froide. Elle ouvre doucement les yeux. Y va de façon graduelle cette fois-ci. La première chose qu'elle voit est le plafond blanc et les néons éteints. Ils ont cessés de bourdonner. N'étaient-ils pas allumés, tout à l'heure? Ses prunelles glissent sur la main qui emprisonne la sienne. Il n'y a pas de sang. La peau est trop sombre pour appartenir à sa mère. Elle relève les yeux, suit le tracé du bras jusqu'au visage tout en rondeur d'une femme à la peau noire, aux yeux chocolats brillants de larmes, au sourire soulagée.

Le temps flotte. Semble suspendu à ses lèvres. Les souvenirs reviennent. Douloureux. Les images se succèdent avec dureté, sans répit. La scène du hagard. Ses tentatives désespérées pour sauver Montgommery. Des bras qui se referment sur elle. Une voix qui lui murmure que tout irait bien. Des doigts qui caressent ses cheveux. Un coup de feu. Le cimetière. Une douleur vive dans sa poitrine. Des cris. Castle. Le noir le plus total. Castle…Elle ouvrit la bouche, tente de prononcé son nom. Elle en est incapable. Lanie lui caresse doucement les cheveux, lui chuchote de se calmer, que tout va bien maintenant.

« Hey Chica!»

Kate tourne la tête vers la porte. Le mouvement lui cause une douleur vive qui lui vrille les tempes. Elle gémit de douleur. Esposito baisse les yeux vers elle. C'est à son tour de semble soulagé, réjouit.

« La belle aux bois dormant est enfin réveillée.»

Réveillée? Elle fronce doucement les sourcils. Combien de temps a-t-elle dormie? Quelques heures? Que font-ils là? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas dans sa chambre, mais à…l'hôpital? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a si mal? Devant son air perdu, Lanie s'empresse d'ajouter d'une voix douce;

« Tu étais dans le coma, ma chérie. »  
>« Pendant trois mois» ajoute Ravier, répondant à sa question silencieuse.<p>

Dans le coma? Donc ce rêve…ce cauchemar n'était pas la réalité? Sa mère était bel et bien morte. Comme Montgommery. Elle avait bien prit une balle en pleine poitrine. Lanie l'embrasse sur le front, annonce qu'elle va prévenir les médecins et son père de son réveil. Kate la remercie, silencieusement. Esposito vient prendre la place de sa petite amie au chevet de la détective. Il lui prend la main. Ses doigts brûlent son épiderme. Mais elle n'a pas la force de retirer la sienne de la poigne de l'homme. Elle l'observe longtemps. Comme pour se convaincre que tout cela est vrai. Qu'elle est bien dans un lit d'hôpital branchée à une tonne de machine. Elle sait que bientôt, dans quelques minutes, les médecins arriveront à son chevet avec une tonne de test à lui faire passer. Elle n'y échappera pas. Elle en grimace déjà. Mais elle doit savoir. Elle doit lui demander. C'est vital. Castle est un nom trop difficile à articuler présentement, mais elle n'abandonne pas.

« Rick? »

Son ami souris à sa question. Il aurait parié qu'elle aurait prononcé ce nom avant celui de Josh. Il ne s'était pas tromper. Pour cause, c'était le deuxième mot qu'elle avait prononcé depuis son réveil.

« Il est rentré, il y a une heure. Alexis et Martha ont réussies à le faire bouger de ton chevet. Ce qui est plutôt rare.»

Un demi-sourire passa sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. C'était tout Castle, ça. Bien entendu, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il reste ainsi auprès d'elle. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que son ami ne lui avait pas tout dit. Il avait tue les bêtises dangereuses de Castle sur l'affaire du Dragon. Il lui avait tue le fait que l'écrivain refusait de dormir, de se nourrir, si on ne le menaçait pas de représailles. Combien de fois Alexis avait-elle tenté de le faire bouger avec ses mimiques les plus mignonnes? Combien de fois Martha l'avait-elle menacé pour qu'il mange? Combien de fois lui et Ryan avaient-ils dû le ramener de force à la maison, menotte aux poings s'il le fallait? Combien de fois Lanie avait-elle dû le droguer pour qu'il dorme un peu? Non. Il ne va pas le dire. Il n'allait pas l'inquiété pour rien. Ils allaient s'occuper de Castle. Ce devrait être facile, maintenant qu'elle est réveillée. C'était elle, qui était dans un lit d'hôpital se réveillant d'un coma. C'était d'elle qu'il fallait qu'elle se soucis. Non des stupidités de son partenaire. Elle ouvre à nouveau la bouche, mais ne peut prononcé le moindre mot qu'un silhouette se précipite vers elle, la coupant dans son élan...


	3. Chapter 3

« Kate! »

Elle sent des lèvres s'écraser sur ses lèvres sèches. Elle ne répond pas au baiser. Ne réagit simplement pas. Elle n'a pas la force de le repousser. Elle n'a pas envie d'être près de lui. Respirer lui est douloureux. Sa tête lui fait mal. Tout son corps irradie la douleur. Et elle ignore qui est cet homme qui l'attaque de ses lèvres au goût désagréable. C'est une étreinte aux saveurs antiseptiques, médicales, désinfectés. Esposito détourne le regard. Mal à l'aise, furieux. Il ne l'aime pas, ce type trop grand, trop propre, trop bon. Il sauve des vies. Alors? N'en sauvaient-ils pas autant que lui? N'était-ce pas eux qui arrêtaient les psychopathes? Il se souvient de cette dispute virulente entre le médecin, Ryan et lui. Il se souvient aussi du point de son partenaire s'écraser sur la pommette du médecin. Un sourire triomphant naquit sur les lèvres du Détective à ce souvenir. Josh n'avait qu'à ne pas accuser Castle pour le drame qui s'était joué dans le cimetière.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois enfin réveillée.»

Elle le regarde. Essaie de replacé cet homme dans sa vie. Elle n'y arrive pas. Pourquoi n'y arrive-t-elle pas? Elle se souvient de Lanie, de Ryan, d'Esposito, de Castle…de chaque personne qu'elle aime. Alors, pourquoi pas celui, qui, visiblement, partage sa vie? Ou du moins, son lit? Elle fronce les sourcils. Esposito semble le remarquer. Il l'observe avec un sourire désolé. Il ne peut l'aider. Les souvenirs remontent, lentement…

«_They're going to kill you Kate, and if you don't care about that, please think about how that's going to affect the people who love you. You really want to put your dad through that? __What about Josh?_»

Josh. Ce fut comme un déclique. Elle se souvient de lui. Son petit ami médecin. Le chirurgien cardiaque avec qui elle a tenté d'oublier son écrivain. Elle s'en veut de l'utiliser. Elle s'en veut de l'avoir oublier. Elle s'en veut de prétendre l'aimer. L'homme jette un coup d'œil entraîné aux machines qui sont reliés à elle. Elle lance un coup d'œil au couloir désert. Elle se fichait si Josh était là, elle voulait que Rick entre dans la pièce, qu'il lui murmure que tout irait bien. Kate le laisse lui prendre la main, s'asseoir près d'elle sur le lit. Elle ne se débat pas. Elle ne réagit pas.

« Je vais voir où en est Lanie» Lance Esposito en se levant.

Et elle fut seule. Avec cet homme qu'elle n'aime pas. Encore une fois, le souvenir de Castle vint la hanter. Ne lui avait-il pas dit lui-même qu'elle se cachait dans le meurtre de sa mère comme elle le faisait dans ces relations vaines avec des hommes qu'elle n'aimait pas? Elle sent une boule de colère naître au creux de son estomac. Elle lui en veut d'avoir dit cela. Elle était, est, en colère contre lui parce que ces paroles sont trop justes. Parce qu'elle n'aime pas Josh. Elle n'aimait pas Demming. Le seul homme qu'elle aime était celui qui était partie avec son ex-femme l'été précédent.

« Comment te sens-tu?»

Elle tourne les yeux vers Josh. Ne répond pas. Il n'y a rien à dire. Elle n'a pas la force d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle a peur de ce qu'elle pourrait dire si elle le faisait. Elle a l'impression de ne pas savoir comment réagir. D'être prise en faute. Elle n'est pas à l'aise avec lui. Elle souhaite le retour de Lanie, d'Esposito. Elle veut que cet homme qui la hante depuis son réveil entre dans la pièce. Qu'elle puisse replonger dans ses yeux d'un bleu glace. Entendre ses moqueries de gamin. Mais il n'est pas là. Elle inspire. Se calle contre les oreillers sous son dos. Elle souhaite qu'il parte. Le téléavertisseur du médecin sonne. Strident. Agaçant. Il lui jette un coup d'œil blasé. Ferme la sonnerie. Il la regarde. Triste de la laisser seule. Elle ne le voit pas. Déjà, elle est partie dans les bras de Morphée. Et déjà, les cauchemars affluaient…

***

Elle est allongée là. Dans ces draps trop blancs. D'un blanc faisant écho à la pâleur maladive de sa peau. Reliée à des machines sonnantes et bruyantes. Trop grosses pour elle. Elle si chétive dans son lit d'hôpital. Ses bras sont parsemés de perfusions hideuses qui massacrent sa peau si douce. Sa chemise d'hôpital trop grande pour elle, dévoilait une épaule blanche ou se dessinait un petit grain de beauté rond. Ses cheveux forment une auréole autour de son visage paisible. Il sert sa main dans la sienne. Espère ne pas la réveiller. Il caresse ses cheveux, dépose un baiser sur son front. Il regrette son odeur de cerise. Ses yeux verts lui manquent. Son sourire lui manque. Tout d'elle lui manque. Lanie l'a appelé trois heures plutôt. C'est sa mère qui a répondu. Elle a jugé bon de le laisser dormir un peu. Il lui en voulait. Il aurait du arriver plus rapidement à l'hôpital. Capter la première lueur de ses prunelles quand elle s'était réveillée.

Quelque part dans ses rêves sinistres de la belle, un coup de feu retentit. Un homme est à terre. Elle le supplie de rester. Il lui dit que c'est là qu'il doit être. Il meurt. À cause d'elle. Pour elle. Elle sursaute. Se réveille. Les yeux grands ouverts, alors que la douleur dans sa poitrine la frappe de plein fouet. Elle ne peut dire si c'est sa blessure qui lui fait mal ou la brutalité de la réalité. Elle sent sa main prise au piège. Elle est certaine d'y trouver Josh. Elle ne veut pas tourner la tête vers lui. Elle ne veut pas lui faire face. Parce qu'elle sait que leur secondes sont comptés. La chambre est vide. Ils sont seuls. Ses espoirs de voir Ryan ou son père près d'elle pour éviter la confrontation s'effondrent. Il n'y a pas un bruit dans la pièce sinon celui régulier du moniteur cardiaque et leur respirations qui s'entrechoc dans une mélodie douloureuse.

Elle bouge légèrement les doigts dans les siens. Cette main n'est pas d'une froideur antiseptique. Elle est chaude, accueillante. Moins grande que les battoires de Josh. Ce n'est pas lui. Kate tourne finalement la tête. L'émeraude fusionne avec l'aigue-marine. Électrisant. Rassurant. Un sourire nait sur ses lèvres à lui se répercutant sur celle de la détective. Il est enfin là. Rick… Elle ne se souvient pas des derniers mots prononcés. Ça ne change rien. Elle a passé assez près de la mort pour lui donner une chance. Mais pas maintenant. Elle a besoin de temps. De cicatriser ses blessures. Physique autant que morale. Elle ne réalise toujours pas tout ce qui c'est passer.

«Avouez, vous avez rêvé à moi»

Sa voix est la douceur du velours. Sa voix est chaleur et caresse. Elle lève les yeux au ciel dans un sourire. Il n'a pas changé en tout ce temps.

« Ne … prenez pas … vos rêves pour… la réalité.»

Sa voix à elle est douleur et souffrance. Rocailleuse et tremblotante. Il a attendu qu'elle articule chaque mot avec une patience religieuse, ne se souciant à peine des longues pause entre chaque mot. Cette difficulté à parler l'inquiète, le rend nerveux. Il a fait des recherches. Il connait les risques d'un long coma…

« Dans mes rêves, vous ne faites pas que rêvez de moi, Kate.»

Il lui lance un regard éloquent. Elle soupire, pour la forme. Le monde change, bouge. Ils ne s'en rendent même pas compte. Pas encore...


	4. Chapter 4

Il regarde le curseur de son ordinateur clignoter avec frénésie sur la page blanche. Ses yeux brûlent de fatigue. Sa tête est lourde et douloureuse. L'une de ses mains est perdue sur le clavier usé, mais elle est inerte. L'autre est tient celle de la jeune femme endormie dans son lit, caressant la peau blanche d'un geste automatique et tendre. Il sait qu'il doit écrire quelques lignes. Il se doit de le faire. Mais il en est incapable. Chaque fois qu'un mot apparaît, c'est le début d'une histoire d'amour. D'une lettre d'amour. Il ne doit pas coucher ses sentiments par écrit. Il doit se concentrer sur Nikki Heat. Non sur Kate Beckett. Il ferme l'ordinateur portable d'un geste de main tout sauf délicat, faisant tout de même attention pour ne pas réveillé la princesse endormie près de lui. Des coups se font entendre à la porte. Il dépose l'ordinateur. Son regard caresse la silhouette endormie alors qu'il se lève. La jeune femme endormie ne le remarque même pas. Elle bouge légèrement lorsqu'il lâche sa main, mais rien de plus. Sa main rejoint ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant et s'y perd. Il sourit devant l'image de son petit ange endormie. Puis, il se détourne. Quitte la chambre d'Alexis. On frappe à nouveau à la porte. Plus fort. Presser. Insistant.

La porte s'ouvre. L'homme qui se tient derrière à un visage à la fois familier et étranger. Il l'a croisé plusieurs fois. Ils ont échangé plusieurs mots. Plusieurs regards. Mais ce n'est qu'un étranger pour lui. L'homme devant lui est entre deux âges. Il semble épuisé. Des cernes sombres ornent ses yeux. Ses cheveux semblent encore plus grisonnants que la première fois qu'il l'a vu. L'homme semble nerveux. Nombreuses fois pendant ces derniers mois, Rick s'est mit à sa place. Il n'imagine pas comment la douleur de cet homme doit être atroce. La sien l'est. Mais il se doute que rien n'est comparable. Il s'efface finalement. Jim Beckett entre dans le loft et se laisse guider par l'homme qu'aime sa fille. Ils s'installent à la table. L'écrivain sert les cafés fumants. Attend que l'homme face à lui prenne la parole. Il ne le fait pas. C'est lui qui brise le silence.

« Que puis-je pour vous?» Sa voix est basse. Polie.  
>« Vous avez échoué.» La sienne à des accents de regret. Un silence s'installe. Puis éclate. « J'ai échoué. Je suis son père. J'aurais dû être là pour la protéger. Pour l'empêcher de sombrer. Je ne l'ai pas fais. Les rôles ont été inversés. J'ai abandonné trop vite. Elle a prit le rôle du parent, j'ai pris celui de l'enfant. Mais rien n'est joué…»<p>

Rick se demande pourquoi il lui raconte tout ça. Pourquoi maintenant. Kate est sortie d'affaire. Elle n'aura aucune séquelle à long terme. Les médecins ont été catégoriques. Son élocution reviendra à la normal. Ses facultés motrices aussi. Avec le temps. Alors, pourquoi Jim Beckett prend-t-il le temps de lui raconter tout cela maintenant? Il ne prononce pas un mot. Il sait qu'il a échoué. Il avait voulu protégé sa partenaire d'elle-même. Elle s'était ramassée à l'hôpital avec une balle logée dans la poitrine. Il s'en veut. Mais le temps n'est plus aux regrets. L'homme qui aurait pu être son beau-père dans une autre dimension reprend la parole.

« Je n'ai pas été là quand il le fallait, mais je ne la laisserais pas gâcher sa vie plus longtemps. Katie est têtue. Son plus grand ennemi est elle-même. Quelqu'un doit être là pour la protéger de sa propre personne. Et cette personne, ce n'est pas moi. J'ai déjà essayé. Pendant des années. Et ce n'est certainement pas ce Josh, non plus. »

De nouveau ce silence. Rick ne peut s'empêcher de croire que Josh ne peut rien pour Kate. Elle ne lui fait pas assez confiance pour le mettre au courant du meurtre de sa mère. Il ne sait rien. Ne connait pas l'histoire. Il ne connait pas les dangers. La douleur qui danse dans les yeux de la belle détective quand elle y pense. Non. Josh est un pion qui ne sait qu'à la distraire. L'homme parfait dans un monde qui n'est pas pour lui. Combien de fois, Castle avait-il regardé un couple main dans la main dans Central Park en s'imaginant Kate et Josh dans la même position. Elle légèrement appuyé sur lui, rigolant à ses propos, les yeux brillants. Jamais il n'avait réussit. Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble. Lanie l'avait dit des mois plus tôt; ce couple avait tout de faux. Histoire d'amour illusoire créé pour bercer le cœur meurtrie d'une fillette qui ne croit plus au prince charmant. Kate pourrait être cette fille, celle qui rendrait n'importe quel homme heureux. Mais Josh n'était pas cet homme. Celui qui ferait naître des étincelles dans les yeux émeraude de la jeune femme.

« Vous êtes sans doute le seul à pouvoir y arriver.»

Castle secoue la tête. Prend la parole à son tour. D'une voix douloureuse.

« J'ai échoué, vous l'avez dit.»  
>« Réessayez. Je vous le demande. Personnellement.» C'est une supplique.<br>« Pourquoi? »

Jim Beckett sourit légèrement. Il prend une gorgée de liquide brûlant. Dépose la tasse sur la table lisse. Son regard se plonge dans celui trop bleu de l'écrivain.

« La première fois que Katie m'a parlé de vous, c'était il y a trois ans de cela, maintenant. Elle parlait de vous comme si vous étiez le pire gamin du monde. Elle mettait tellement de véhémence à vous insulter, que je me suis dis que soit il ne vous restait plus longtemps à vivre avant qu'elle vous flingue, soit que vous seriez le prochain homme qu'elle ramènerait à la maison pour Noël…»

Un sourire amusé se dessine sur les lèvres de Rick. C'est bien sa Kate. Sa Kate… Appellation injuste. Elle n'est pas à lui. Il a laissé passer sa chance. Jim Beckett soupire, baisse les yeux.

« Mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Et avec le temps, ses discours agacés sur vous ont changés en quelque chose d'autre. C'est passer de « Je vais le tuer» à « T'aurais tu voir comment Castle a…» mais au final, ça n'a jamais rien changé. Parce que c'est Katie…»

Une lueur passe dans les yeux de Rick. Ça ne passe pas inaperçu aux yeux de vieil homme.

« Pourquoi me dire tout ça?»

L'homme se lève. Enfile sa veste. Il se dirige vers la porte. Rick le suit, attendant toujours une réponse à sa question.

« Parce que c'est Katie…»

Il le laisse là. Avec mille et une questions. Sans comprendre. La porte se referme. Richard reste seul. Un moment. Puis, une main se pause sur son épaule. Il se retourne, croise le regard soucieux de sa mère. Il lui sourit. La rassure à demi. Essaie du moins. Ça ne fonctionne pas. Elle le connait trop bien.

« Un problème avec Beckett?»  
>« Non. Tout va bien, mère. »<br>« Hum…»

Seule et unique réponse. Et à son tour, elle le laisse perdu dans un monde de questions sans réponses.


	5. Chapter 5

Héhé! Désolée pour le retard! En espérant que la suite vous plaira!

* * *

><p>La pluie s'écrase sur la vitre de la fenêtre sans un bruit. Elle suit les gouttelettes d'eau du bout des doigts. Traçant les sillons qu'elles forment comme des arabesques dansantes et lumineuses sur un fond noir. Dehors, les lumières de New-York City semblent à une galaxie de distance. Elle ressert un peu plus son vêtement autour de ses épaules. Elle a froid. Elle a chaud. Elle ne sait plus. Le silence de son appartement est bruyant. Trop différent aux cris constants des hôpitaux. Trois semaines qu'elle est réveillée maintenant. Elle est rentrée. Le monde continue à tourner. Mais il n'est plus pareil. Est-ce le monde qui change, ou est-ce nous qui voyons le monde d'une façon différente au fil des chutes? Elle ne peut y répondre. Elle n'a pas la réponse. D'une certaine façon, elle s'ennuie de ce sommeil aux rêves étranges qui faisaient en sorte qu'elle ne pouvait être touchée par la dureté du monde extérieur. Mais elle était heureuse de retrouver la chaleur de ses amis. Elle sourit doucement. S'éloigne de la fenêtre.<p>

Sur sa table basse repose une photo d'elle et Josh. Tous deux sur la moto du médecin, tous sourires. Elle la prend entre ses mains, s'asseoir sur le sofa, les jambes sous elle. Elle observe le visage de Josh sans vraiment le voir. Il est souriant. Charmant. Adorable. Ses yeux pétillent sur cette photo prise des mois plus tôt. Son sourire à elle semble forcé, faux. Elle en grimace un peu. Il est toujours dans sa vie. Elle n'a pas eu le courage de rompre. Non qu'elle doute. Mais ne plus avoir Josh dans les parages, c'est assumer ses sentiments pour Castle. Et elle a peur. Mais peur de quoi? Elle avait du mal à mettre des mots sur cette peur. Elle préférait mettre son cœur sur la glace. L'oublier avec un autre homme qui ne méritait pas un tel sort n'était pas la meilleure des idées.

Le téléphone sonne. Les Beatles y vont avec leur « Hello Goodbye», la sonnerie de Ryan. Elle jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge indiquant 23h55. Elle plisse le nez. La sonnerie s'arrête. Repart. La voix semble plus pressante encore. Plus agaçante. Elle attrape le petit appareil et le porte à son oreille après avoir appuyé sur la touche approprié.

« Beckett»

La voix de son ami lui parvint. Calme et professionnelle. Elle écoute. Auditrice silencieuse et attentive. Son ami ne lui dit pas grand-chose. Il lui communique une adresse, lui demande de venir le plus rapidement possible. Aucune fioriture. Il ne lui demande pas si elle va bien. Rien. Juste une adresse. Elle acquiesce, soupire, coupe la communication un temps en retard sur son coéquipier. Elle se lève, attrape ses clés sur la table de basse, prend son arme ranger dans le tiroir du secrétaire et sort.

Les rues de New-York sont plutôt calmes à une telle heure. Bien que toujours aussi vivante. La voiture de la détective zigzague entre taxis et limousines. Elle s'engage dans le Lower Est Side. La pluie tambourine sur la voiture, est balayé par l'essuie-glace. Dans l'habitacle, Céline Dion s'époumone sur _Because you loved me_. Elle l'entend à peine. Elle gare sa voiture à quelques mètres de la zone est cerclée par un ruban jaune et par des voitures de police aux gyrophares clignotants. Sa portière claque dans le brouhaha de la rue. Avec un soupire, elle cherche du regard la silhouette familière de Ryan ou d'Esposito. Elle ne comprend pas trop pourquoi elle est là. Elle n'a pas encore reprit le service. Elle aurait dû être chez elle, plonger dans un bain chaud, avec un roman – de Castle, mais ça, elle ne l'avouerait pas – non sur une scène de crime.

« Yo, Becks'»

La jeune femme se retourne pour découvrir le visage sérieux comme la mort de Javier. Son ami semble nerveux, appréhende quelque chose qu'elle ne connait pas encore. Elle fronce les sourcils. La pluie trempe ses cheveux, mouille ses vêtements, rend sa peau moite et luisante sous les lueurs bleus et rouges des gyrophares. Cette pluie est coupée rapidement par le parapluie noir de Ryan, le visage aussi grave que son partenaire. Elle fronce les sourcils, soucieuse. Quelque chose cloche. Elle ne va pas aimer ce qu'ils vont lui dire.

« Pourquoi suis-je ici?»

Regard nerveux entre les deux hommes. Pas de réponse. Elle la réitère. Elle entend le soupire de Ryan. Sur un signe d'Esposito, il la guide vers l'immeuble, une main dans son dos, le parapluie toujours au dessus de sa tête.

« On a reçu le téléphone d'une vieille dame vers 22h30. Elle semblait paniquée. Elle nous a expliqué que le fils de sa voisine était dans les escaliers. »  
>« Mort?»<br>« Vu la quantité de sang, il ne pourrait pas en être…OUILLE!»

Il lance un regard ou se mélange douleur et incompréhension à Esposito qui vient de lui enfoncé son coude dans ses côtes. Ils sont maintenant dans le vestibule de l'immeuble. Le plancher blanc est usé par les années. L'ascendeur est devant eux. Ce n'est qu'une plateforme de métal avec une barrière de fer forgée qui se referme en le poussant vers le bas. Une affiche jaune hurle que l'appareil ne fonctionne pas. Elle l'a remarqué. Les observe du coin de l'œil, des questions plein les yeux.

« J'ai déjà vu des cadavres, vous savez?»

Regard entendu entre les deux hommes. Visiblement à contre cœur, Esposito fini par lui demander de la suivre. Ce qu'elle fait. La première chose qu'elle voit, c'est Lanie, agenouillé près d'un corps. L'air aussi grave que ceux de Ryan et d'Esposito. Le regard désolé. Kate ne comprend pas. Elle baisse les yeux vers l'homme allongé dans une marre de sang…

Et là, le monde éclate…


End file.
